Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 5: Icy Peak.
Here is preview clip five of Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Nancy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bob - Fred Weasley (Harry Potter) *Doug - George Weasley (Harry Potter) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) Transcript *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hop onto a cannon and shoot at three TNT boxes with an enemy, an ice statue, two vultures, and an ice wall to get green gems. They hop off to grab a red gem, use a whirlwind, and fly over to a platform to flame two chests to get two green gems, but fly back to get four green gems and a red gem, and meet Fred Weasley) *Fred Weasley: Oh, good shot for getting a beginner's luck by shooting the ice. *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Sunshine: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head up the stairs to get a green gem, a blue gem, and two gems, but flame three exploding TNT boxes at a falling enemy, then get four green gems and two blue gems by hitting some vases, hit a penguin, and get a butterfly. They hop over and hit two enemies and two chests and grab three blue gems, three green gems, a red gem, and a yellow gem while going upward to get a checkpoint. They slide on the ice and hit three enemies with TNT and grab three green gems and turn back to hit the ice where they land in a pool and swim underwater to grab five red gems, five blue gems, a yellow gem, and two green gems and climb back out. The two tugboats collect two butterflies, eight green gems, two yellow gems, six red gems, and nine blue gems by busting down walls, crystals, blowing up TNTs, opening chests, and fighting off enemies. They continue onward and hop over and grab six green gems and a butterfly by hitting an enemy and a penguin. They turn back and head bash a vase open to get two red gems, two green gems, a blue gem, and just head back to get a butterfly by flaming a penguin. They head onward and ski on the ice to flame four enemies and two chests and grab six green gems, three red gems, and a blue gem. They hop over and grab eight green gems, two red gems, and a blue gem and a butterfly from three enemies and a penguin while climbing upward. They hop into a cannon, shoot down two walls, four TNTs, two enemies, and three chests, and grab two green gems, but march onward, grabbing eight green gems, and race onward, grabbing a butterfly three green gems, two red gems, a blue gem, and a yellow gem by hitting two enemies and a penguin until they meet up with George Weasley) *George Weasley: Heh heh... I put up ice blocks this morning so Fred wouldn't beat me to the ice fishing hole... If you'd like to try out the hole, you should borrow this fishing lure I've been using. (gives an egg with a gobbo in it as he falls over and starts crying in Luigi's voice from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Oh, and by the way, feel free to use our gondola whenever you fancy. *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Sunshine: No problem. *(George Weasley leaves. Ten Cents and Sunshine head back onto a cannon, fire a wall, and hit two seagulls to grab two green gems, but fly over onto a whirlwind, and glide up to a platform to grab two red gems and two green gems from hitting two chests. They fly over to get three red gems, two green gems, and an extra life from a jar getting hit. They fly onto a whirlwind, but glide over to a platform to get two blue gems, two green gems, a yellow gem, and an egg with Puppy Lady, then fly back to where they were, get a butterfly from a penguin, and hurry onward to get an extra life. The two tugboats turn right and battle their way over the cliff to get four red gems and three gems from hitting an enemy and get another egg with another gobbo in it. They press onward to get four butterflies from four penguins and hover over to a whirlwind and fly onto a high platform to head bash another vase to get two blue gems, a green gem, a yellow gem, and a red gem before they head back to the cannon where they shoot a blocked wall down and hop over to grab two red gems and meet Warrior) *Warrior: Step right up, Ten Cents. Behind this door is the single greatest show on Earth! That's right! Ice dancing! Season tickets are available, but you'll need to act fast. *Ten Cents: Okay. *Sunshine: Here you go. *Warrior: I always knew you were a cultured sort of tugboat. Well, step right in, the show's about to start. *Ten Cents: Alright. *Sunshine: Let's go in. *Warrior: I must hurry in myself. For I'm the Judge of tonight's performance. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine walk in and ski on the ice to meet Alice) *Alice: Tonight is my big ice dance performance, but this hockey players keep ruining it. Every time I start my routine, they come in and start smacking me with their sticks. Oh, I sure wish I had a partner or two, like you guys in fact. Please help me perform my ice dance? These mean hockey players keep hogging the ice and all I want to do is dance. *Ten Cents: Yeah! *Sunshine: Sure! *Alice: Thanks! Let's go! *(the performance begins as Ten Cents and Sunshine manage to defeat all the hockey players by hitting them while they protect Alice) *Alice: We've done it. This is my best dance performance ever. I guess a judge didn't like it, though, so he tossed this egg at me instead of rose. You guys can have it. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an egg with Spike (Rugrats)) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Sunshine: You're the best. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head out of the dance performance, head back near the entrance, and hit a penguin to get a butterfly, but go downstairs to get two green gems, two blue gems, and two red gems, and head into an area with two thieves. They chase after the first, but head into a secret area to hit a chest, then grab two blue gems, two green gems, and a yellow gem, head round in a circle, and head into another secret area to get two red gems, two green gems, a yellow gem, and a blue gem before they head into a whirlwind, go up, and land on a platform to get a green gem, two blue gems, and a yellow gem from three chests. The two boats fly down and hit the red thief to get an extra life and an egg containing Scamp in it and pursue the green thief to get Angel. The two boats hurry back through the entrance, climb upward, and hit a penguin to get a butterfly, but go to the entrance, and head through the portal back to Midday Gardens) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino